Nani ka atarashī koto (for something new)
by aesthecute
Summary: [ONESHOOT/CHANBAEK] -Sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun, sehingga memaksakan Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan dunianya.-


**Nani ka atarashī koto** **(for something new)**

" _Sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun, sehingga memaksakan Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan dunianya."_

 **BOYXBOY/YAOI**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **ROMANCE/FLUFFY**

 **PAIRING CHANBAEK**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merupakan salah satu murid 'spesial' disekolahnya. Hampir satu sekolah mengenal baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun adalah murid paling nakal sekali gus paling cerdas, ditambah lagi ia adalah anak ketua yayasan sekolah. Ia adalah siswa yang terhitung sering bolos dan tidur di kelas. Apalagi pelajaran olahraga, ia sangat tidak suka. Namun ajaibnya, nilai-nilai ujian baekhyun tidak pernah ada yang dibawah rata-rata, bahkan nyaris sempurna, kecuali pelajaran olahraga tentunya. Baekhyun menolak berteman karena menurutnya itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Ia memiliki dunianya sendiri, dunia yang hanya ia miliki sendiri. Dunia yang tidak akan dijangkau oleh orang lain.

Hidupnya monoton, namun ia menyukai cara hidupnya.

Dan kesendiriannya.

...

Ditaman belakang sekolah, terdapat rumah pohon yang dibuat dengan sangat indah. Tidak terlalu besar, namun isinya sangat rapi. Ada kasur lantai dengan nakas disampingnya, lampu yang tidak terlalu terang, serta tatanan buku yang disusun sangat rapi didalam rak, lalu meja belajar yang sederhana, dan kamar mandi kecil yang membuat isinya menjadi sempurna. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Byun Baekhyun pemiliknya?

Baekhyun sering bolos ke rumah pohon ini. Ini adalah rumah kedua bagi baekhyun, selain kamarnya. Bahkan ia lebih sering berada dirumah pohon daripada dirumahnya sendiri. Ia jarang bersosialisasi, juga tidak terlalu ramah. Teman-temannya menjuluki baekhyun sebagai ' _prince of ice_ ' karena ia sangat dingin, dan sangat pintar berdebat.

Hari ini sedang turun hujan dengan lebatnya. Baekhyun sedang ada dirumah pohon miliknya, mendengarkan alunan musik sambil melihat butiran airmata sang langit yang terus saja berjatuhan. Matanya seketika menangkap sosok berbadan tinggi, bersurai hitam, dengan telinga yang _eerrr-_ sedikit lebar mungkin.

Lelaki itu berlari dibawah lebatnya hujan menuju ke rumah pohon baekhyun. Baekhyun bergegas menutup pintu rumah pohonnya itu. Namun lelaki itu terlanjur melihat baekhyun tadi.

"Hei, biarkan aku masuk."

"Ayolah, disini sangat dingin."

"Aku tau ada seseorang didalam."

Sambil terus mengetuk, lelaki itu meminta baekhyun agar membukakan pintunya. Dengan berat hati, baekhyun pun membuka pintunya dan membiarkan lelaki itu masuk.

"Astaga, kenapa lama sekali." Baekhyun melihat _name tag-_ nya. Park Chanyeol.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau kesini, Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya baekhyun yang masih terus berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Aah, tadi aku sedang berjalan menuju lapang basket, namun hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan lebat. Lalu aku melihat rumah pohon ini dengan kau yang ada dijendelanya." Jelas chanyeol. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat chanyeol basah kuyup. Entah keinginan dari mana, baekhyun bangun dari duduknya lalu mengambil handuk untuk chanyeol. Ia sendiri terkejut dengan sikapnya. Terbilang aneh, memang.

Setelah pertemuan singkat itu, bayangan chanyeol selalu melayang dibenak baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa dirinya benar-benar aneh belakangan ini. Tepatnya setelah ia bertemu chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai menarik perhatian baekhyun. Ia telah menginjak dunia baekhyun. Dunia yang penuh dengan kesendirian.

Baekhyun yang tadinya merasa tidak butuh teman, menarik kembali kata-katanya. Ia tahu ini bukanlah dirinya, tapi apa salahnya mencoba hal yang baru? Dan meninggalkan segala kesendiriannya?

Ia pergi ke kantin, menemukan teman sekelasnya, kyungsoo dan luhan. Mereka dan baekhyun memang tidak dekat, namun baekhyun akan mencoba mendekatkan dirinya mulai sekarang.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Baekhyun menghampiri kyungsoo dan luhan. Mereka tentu terkejut, seorang byun baekhyun ingin bergabung dengan mereka? Baekhyun hanya mendapat anggukan dari keduanya, dengan wajah yang masih tidak percaya.

Baekhyun memesan _cola float_ kesukaannya, lalu mulai berbincang dengan kyungsoo dan luhan. Masih canggung memang, tapi baekhyun mencoba yang terbaik.

"Apa dikelas baik-baik saja tanpa aku?" kyungsoo dan luhan kembali menatap heran baekhyun.

"Ah, sudah lupakan. Kalian mau ikut ke rumah pohon denganku?" _Well,_ baekhyun akui ia harus mulai membuka diri dengan teman barunya. Ia memilih kyungsoo dan luhan karena ia tahu mereka bisa dipercaya.

Sekali lagi, wajah mereka terlihat terkejut. Rumah pohon itu milik baekhyun, tidak pernah ada yang boleh menyentuhnya sedikit pun. Dan sekarang ia mengajak mereka ke rumah pohonnya itu?

Baekhyun sendiri masih bingung atas dasar apa ia ingin berteman, atas dasar apa ia membuka diri pada teman barunya.

Setelah persetujuan kyungsoo dan luhan, mereka bertiga sudah berada dirumah pohon.

"Astaga, baek. Kau rapi sekali, rumah pohon ini sangat indah dari luar. Namun lebih indah jika dari dalam." Kyungsoo berargumen dan diberi anggukan oleh luhan tanda ia setuju. Baekhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum.

"Lu, apa kau tahu Park Chanyeol?" Wah, baekhyun memang orang yang tak dapat di duga. Lelaki mungil itu berhasil membuat kyungsoo dan luhan terkejut beberapa kali.

"Ya. Aku tahu, baek." Ada sedikit senyuman diwajah baekhyun. Setelah pertanyaan tak terduga dari dirinya sendiri, ia sadar kenapa ia membuka diri dan ingin mulai berteman.

Semua karena—

Park Chanyeol.

Dengan informasi yang didapat dari kedua teman barunya itu, baekhyun mulai mengikuti kebiasaan chanyeol.

" _Chanyeol adalah atlet basket unggulan disekolah kita. Ia latihan setiap pulang terkadang ia akan menuju perpustakaan jika sedang malas latihan."_

Lalu sebelum bel pulang, baekhyun sudah berada di lapangan basket. Menunggu chanyeol tentunya.

Namun setelah bel pulang berbunyi, chanyeol tak kunjung datang. Ia menduga bahwa chanyeol berada diperpustakaan, karena itu yang luhan katakan. Ia pun bergegas menuju perpustakaan.

Baekhyun kecewa. Apa teman-teman barunya itu berbohong? Ia sudah menunggu di lapangan basket, lalu mencari disetiap sudut perpustakaan, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Baekhyun berniat kembali ke rumah pohonnya, dengan rasa penuh kecewa.

Sore ini hujan lagi, ia berharap chanyeol kembali lagi kerumah pohon itu. Chanyeol harus bertanggung jawab atas perubahan besar yang dilakukan oleh baekhyun.

Namun chanyeol tidak datang.

Setelah pukul 8 malam, seperti biasa. Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya. Ibu dan ayah baekhyun memang sibuk, jadi ia lebih senang berada dirumah pohonnya. Toh, rumahnya juga tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

Besoknya, baekhyun masuk kelas. Namun ia tidur tanpa mendengarkan sepatah kata pun dari gurunya.

Bel istirahat itu berbunyi nyaring, membangunkan baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kedua temannya itu menghampiri baekhyun dan mengajaknya ke kantin. Awalnya baekhyun menolak, walaupun mereka bilang bahwa chanyeol akan berada disana juga.

"Kalian bohong. Kemarin aku tidak menemukanya ditempat yang kalian bilang. Aku tidak percaya pada kalian" kening kyungsoo dan luhan berkerut. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"benarkah?" tanya luhan.

"tapi yang dikatakan luhan itu memang benar. Kami tidak berbohong baek." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"tapi buktinya ia tidak ada." Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Walaupun sifatnya dingin, tapi baekhyun masih memiliki sifat yang manja dan menggemaskan.

"siapa yang tidak ada?" suara _bass_ terdengar menggema dikelas itu. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat sosok yang ia cari kemarin. Baekhyun terkejut, namun bukan baekhyun jika ia tidak memasang wajah _flat_ andalannya.

"Chanyeol, sedang apa kau disini?" itu luhan.

"ini karena pacar _sialan_ mu itu." Lalu tangannya menyerahkan sebuah ponsel.

"kau melupakan ponselmu dimobilnya tadi pagi. Ia menyuruhku memberikannya padamu karena ia sedang ada rapat mendadak." Jelas chanyeol.

" _cih,_ dasar lelaki itu. Hidupnya sangat sibuk oleh kegiatan sekolah saja."

"oh iya chanyeol, pulang sekolah kemarin kau tidak latihan?" tanya kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya diam dan mendengarkan mereka. Sesekali melirik kearah chanyeol. Walaupun ia masih belum mengerti sebab apa yang membuat ia seperti ini. Ia hanya mengikuti waktu, dan semuanya akan jelas.

"ah, kemarin aku harus membawa motorku ke bengkel. Jadi aku tidak pergi latihan." Kyungsoo dan luhan mengangguk mengerti. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah baekhyun.

"eh, bukankah kau si rumah pohon itu?" keningnya mengerut. Chanyeol juga orang yang dingin sebenarnya, namun ia tak sedingin baekhyun. Ia masih bisa ramah pada orang lain.

Baekhyun mengadah melihat kepada lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dan sedang berdiri didepannya.

"ya." Jawabnya sangat-sangat singkat. Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperdulikan. Lalu pergi keluar kelas.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun menyesali sikap dinginnya tadi. Ia menyesal bersikap dingin pada chanyeol. Ini menjadi lebih aneh. Ini seperti bukan baekhyun yang dirinya sendiri kenal.

...

Pekan olahraga di _Seoul_ akan berlangsung. Para atlet sudah mulai mempersiapkan latihan-latihan. Pusat pekan olahraga ini adalah sekolah baekhyun. Jadi lombanya akan dilaksanakan disekolah baekhyun. Masih ada waktu 6 minggu lagi untuk para atlet berlatih. Siapapun pemenangnya, ia akan mewakilkan kota Seoul untuk kejuaraan antar provinsi.

Chanyeol sebagai kapten tim basket tentunya semakin sibuk. Jadwal latihannya menjadi dua kali lipat dari latihan biasa.

Disamping itu, baekhyun terus mengawasi sesi latihan chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin melihat permainan chanyeol. Dan ingin terus melihat chanyeol.

Baekhyun akan langsung pergi setelah latihannya selesai. Ia tak pernah menyapa chanyeol barang sekalipun setelah chanyeol latihan. Bukan tidak mau, ia hanya belum siap dengan serangan jantung mendadak karena dentumannya yang terlalu keras.

Sebagai kebiasaan barunya, baekhyun selalu pergi ke lapang basket setelah bel pulang sekolah. Karena atlet memiliki jadwal khusus, maka chanyeol tidak ikut kelas. Ia hanya latihan dan latihan untuk kemenangannya nanti.

Hari ini juga seperti itu, baekhyun sudah berada dibangku penonton sekarang. Tak banyak yang menonton, dan kebanyakan adalah perempuan. Kyungsoo dan luhan juga hadir hari ini, melihat kekasih-kekasihnya yang juga atlet basket. Baekhyun tidak duduk dengan kyungsoo dan luhan, karena ia takut wajah memerahnya saat chanyeol melakukan _shoot_ akan terlihat oleh mereka.

Chanyeol sangat lihai dalam permainannya. Tak banyak bergerak, namun mampu melumpuhkan lawannya. Baekhyun suka setiap pergerakan yang chanyeol lakukan. Namun semuanya harus berhenti disini, latihannya selesai. Baekhyun lekas turun dari bangku penonton menuju pintu keluar.

Langkahnya berhenti saat sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya, ia kira itu adalah salah satu temannya. Tapi yang ia dapatkan bukanlah kyungsoo ataupun luhan. Melainkan chanyeol. Lelaki yang ia kagumi. Lelaki yang membuat baekhyun meninggalkan dunia kesendiriannya.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun berada di taman belakang sekarang. Duduk disebuah kursi yang menghadap kesebuah kolam ikan yang tak teralu besar. Chanyeol kembali dari _vending machine_ dengan membawa 2 kaleng cola. Memberikannya satu kepada baekhyun.

"Aku selalu melihatmu berada dibangku penonton itu." Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"A-ah, benarkah?" baekhyun gugup, ia meminum beberapa tegukan cola yang chanyeol beri.

"ya, kau adalah penonton tetap kami." Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Setelahnya hanya keheningan yang menjalari mereka.

"aku belum tahu namamu, rumah pohon." Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol masih memanggil baekhyun dengan sebutan rumah pohon.

"Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Oh, Baekhyun. Nama yang bagus." Seperti biasa, baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

...

Sebenarnya baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak jauh berbeda dalam hal prestasi. Yang membedakan, jika chanyeol berprestasi dibidang non-akademik, maka baekhyun berprestasi dibidang akademik. Jujur saja, Chanyeol memang sedikit mengenal baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu namanya, namun ia tahu bahwa baekhyun itu berprestasi, dan sering bolos. Karena chanyeol juga sering melihat baekhyun dirumah pohon itu saat ia akan berlatih basket. _Fyi,_ chanyeol selalu melewati jalan ke taman belakang untuk ke lapangan karena lebih dekat dari kelasnya.

Semenjak pertemuan keduanya dengan chanyeol, baekhyun semakin menggila. Hatinya terus saja berdentum keras jika ia memikirkan sosok tinggi itu.

Baekhyun berniat mempertanyakan kegilaannya pada kyungsoo dan luhan. Dan disinilah mereka, dirumah pohon baekhyun.

"Kyung, aku merasa aku aneh." Bibir baekhyun bersuara, namun matanya masih fokus kepada buku yang ia baca.

"Kau memang aneh sejak kau mendekati kamu, baek." Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Tapi ini berbeda."

"Aku tahu, kau suka pada chanyeol, kan?" luhan tiba tiba menyeletuk, menarik perhatian baekhyun untuk melihat kearahnya.

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak, lu." Mereka semakin dekat saja. Walaupun baru beberapa hari dekat, namun mereka mudah berbaur. Sehingga tidak menyulitkan satu sama lain.

"Jangan bohong, baek. Dari caramu menatap chanyeol saat ia bermain basket pun sudah terlihat." Ya, luhan benar. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol penuh kekaguman.

"Kalian tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia ini!" Baekhyun gelagapan, malu mengakui perasaannya. Namun apa daya, dia sudah tertangkap basah.

"Tenang saja, baek."

Hari mulai sore, waktunya murid-murid disekolah ini pulang. Dan, waktunya untuk baekhyun menonton sesi latihan chanyeol.

Baekhyun memang sudah jarang bolos lagi sekarang. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai meninggalkan kebiasaan lamanya. Sebenarnya dengan sering bolos pun, baekhyun masih bisa lulus dengan nilai yang bagus. Karena kecerdasannya.

Saat istirahat latihan, chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun. Entah apa yang mendorongnya, tapi chanyeol sedang berada disamping baekhyun. Ia benar-benar duduk disamping baekhyun.

"Baek, kau datang lagi." Chanyeol melihat wajah baekhyun memerah. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ya."

"Aku tidak ada acara setelah latihan, apa kau ada?"

"Mmm..tidak kurasa."

"Baiklah, aku ingin mngunjungi rumah pohon mu lagi. Bolehkah?" Baekhyun terkejut, chanyeol meminta untuk mengunjungi rumah pohonnya?

"Baek?"

"Baiklah, kau bisa kesana. Tapi, kenapa?"

"Aku hanya suka dengan suasananya, tenang dan damai." Kali ini hanya dijawab dengan senyuman kecil oleh baekhyun.

Suara peluit menggema diseluruh ruang lapang, tandanya mereka harus mulai latihan lagi.

"Tunggu aku, baek." Chanyeol berkata sambil memberikan senyumannya. Terlihat sangat tulus, sampai membuat baekhyun meleleh.

Latihan telah selesai, sekarang waktunya chanyeol untuk mengunjungi rumah pohon baekhyun.

"Baek, ayo." Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun sambil membawa tas olahraganya. Mengulurkan tangan agar mempermudah baekhyun untuk berdiri.

Hari sudah menggelap, mereka berjalan menyusuri taman belakang dengan jalan lambat. Bintang yang berhamburan menambah suasana indah diantara mereka.

"Indah." Chanyeol menoleh, melihat wajah damai baekhyun yang sedang memandang bintang.

"Aku suka malam dan bintang." Baekhyun masih memandang bintang.

"Ya, aku juga suka." Chanyeol menjawabnya. Lalu baekhyun menoleh pada chanyeol. Mereka saling bertapap mata dalam hening. Dibawah sinar bulan dan bintang yang indah. Lalu baekhyun tersenyum, yang entah kenapa menular pada chanyeol.

Setelah sampai dirumah pohon, baekhyun memberikan chanyeol minuman yang ada dikulkasnya. Chanyeol tampak sangat lelah.

Mereka duduk ditepi jendela sambil memandang bintang. Ah tunggu, hanya chanyeol tepatnya. Karena baekhyun tengah tenggelam dalam wajah tampan chanyeol. Ia kagum akan sosok didepannya. Ia belum mengenal chanyeol, tapi ia sudah terjatuh pada pesona chanyeol.

Satu yang lebih tinggi menoleh, melihat baekhyun yang tengah asyik melihat wajah tampannya. Baekhyun masih belum sadar, ia masih memandangi wajah tampan chanyeol. Walaupun chanyeol sudah memergokinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Menyadarkan baekhyun yang sedari tadi memandang wajah chanyeol. Baekhyun gelagapan sekarang, ia salah tingkah. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu terhanyut dalam dunianya?

"Kenapa, baek?" chanyeol bertanya sambil tertawa kecil. Gemas melihat baekhyun.

"M-maksudmu apa?" Baekhyun tidak berani menatap mata chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin meminjam pahamu untuk dijadikan bantalku. Aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur disini sejenak." Chanyeol menempatkan kepalanya dipaha baekhyun, lalu memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun sangat gugup sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memberontakkah? Kaburkah? Atau..membiarkannya?

Karena hari semakin larut, baekhyun pun ikut terlelap dengan posisi duduknya.

Pagi sudah tiba, mentari tengan tersenyum lembut dan menyebarkan cahayanya kesegala arah di korea. Baekhyun bangun, tapi serasa ada yang hilang.

Ya, chanyeolnya tak ada. Ia kecewa, ia kecewa karena tak mendapati sosok chanyeol di rumah pohonnya. Tapi yang aneh lagi, ia ingat bahwa ia tidur dengan posisi terduduk. Tapi ia bangun dengan tubuhnya yang berada dikasur. Pikiran baekhyun melayang kala memikirkan hal yang membuatnya merona.

Disebuah nakas, terdapat segelas susu dan note digelasnya.

"Kau tidur sangat pulas. Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Lalu pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap masuk kelas.

Kelas Kim-ssaem sangat membosankan. Gurunya itu bercerita tentang masa lampau karena kim-ssaem ada di bidang sejarah.

Kali ini, baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak pernah ia lakukan. Ia menunggu pelajaran olahraga. Mata pelajaran yang sangat ia tak minati. Namun yatanya sekarang baekhyun menunggu jam pelajaran olahraga. Dan itu semua karena—

Park Chanyeol.

Bel berbunyi, tanda jam berganti pelajaran telah tiba. Baekhyun bergegas ke ruang ganti pakaian lalu ke lapangan. Tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah sekumpulan bola. Tak ada seorang pun. Baekhyun kira ia akan melihat chanyeol sedang latihan, namun ternyata lapangan basket itu kosong. Baekhyun kecewa.

 _Well,_ karena chanyeol tak ada, ia tak ikut pelajaran olahraga. Ia kembali ke rumah pohonnya. Saat ia sampai di taman belakang, ia melihat lelaki yang tak asing sedang duduk di kursi dekat kolam. Memegang 2 ice cream di tangannya. Baekhyun menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol?" ia mendudukan dirinya di samping chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh, tersenyum mendapati baekhyun yang memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak latihan?"

"Tidak, hari ini pelatihku sedang mengantarkan istrinya _check up_ kandungan." Lalu memberikan satu ice cream ditangannya yang hampir meleleh. Yang dibalas anggukan dan ucapan terimakasih dari baekhyun.

"Oh, kau ikut pelajaran olahraga baek?" keningnya berkerut.

"Mmm..ya" sambil menjilati ice creamnya.

"Pantas saja kau tidak ada dirumah pohonmu." Chanyeol ikut menjilati ice creamnya.

"Jadi..kau disini sejak tadi?" baekhyun terlihat terkejut.

"Ya, aku kira kau tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga, baek. Kau kan sering bolos." Jawab chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"Aah, aku hanya iseng saja. Tapi dari mana kau tahu aku sering bolos?"

"Kau ini, hampir satu sekolah tahu bahwa kau sering bolos. Apalagi pelajaran olahraga."

"Tapi kan kau tak tahu namaku."

"Ya, tapi aku mengenali wajahmu." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Lalu mengajak chanyeol ke rumah pohonnya karena hari ini sinar matahari sangat terik.

"Sejak kapan kau punya rumah pohon disini, baek?"

"Sejak aku sekolah disini." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Aku juga punya rumah pohon ditaman belakang rumah. Hanya saja, tidak senyaman disini." Matanya berkutat membaca setiap kata dalam buku yang ia pegang.

"Kau, yang ku tahu kau itu tidak suka berteman. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau berteman dengan kyungsoo dan luhan?" pertanyaan itu menarik perhatian baekhyun untuk menatap chanyeol yang sedang melihat-lihat rak buku baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Aku sadar hidupku ini terlalu monoton. Itu-itu saja. Bagaikan pelangi dan awan, aku hanya menjadi awan yang memiliki satu warna dalam hidup. Pandanganku tentang hidup memang salah dari awal. Tapi setelah aku melihatmu, entah kenapa aku tertarik mencoba hal-hal baru yang tak pernah mau ku coba pada awalnya." Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil menatap gerak-gerik chanyeol. Setelah baekhyun berhenti menjelaskan, chanyeol berhenti lalu duduk dikursi depan meja belajar.

"Apa maksudmu, karena melihatku?" perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada baekhyun.

"Kau adalah orang pertama selain aku yang memasuki rumah pohon ini. Kau juga orang pertama yang membuatku mengalihkan perhatian dari buku-buku yang selalu ku baca. Kau orang pertama yang selalu menghantui pikiranku. Entah kenapa, tapi nyatanya itulah yang aku rasakan." Jelas baekhyun dengan santai.

"Kau..kau baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku?" mata chanyeol sedikit membulat.

"Apa? Tidak. Aku hanya menyukaimu. Aku belum sampai ketahap itu. Tapi aku akui, kau memang selalu membuat jantungku berdetak abnormal. Dan kau secara tak langsung membuat ku berubah menjadi lebih baik." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membawamu ketahap itu. Biarkan aku menjadikan mu pelangi yang mempunyai banyak warna hidup. Biarkan aku berada disampingmu, sampai kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Chanyeol mendekati baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang masih menempel diwajahnya. Baekhyun terpaku mendengar perkataan chanyeol.

Tangan kiri chanyeol melingkar dipinggang baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap lembut pipi baekhyun. Sang empunya pipi hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Baiklah, aku mengizinkan mu mengisi hari-hariku." Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lembut. Ia senang. Chanyeol sudah merubah cara hidup baekhyun.

"Aku berjanji akan membuat hidupmu lebih berwarna dan mencintaimu sebaik yang aku bisa." Senyum baekhyun menular pada chanyeol.

...

"Tidak, chanyeol. Aku tidak mau kau menang. Kalau kau menang, kau akan meninggalkan aku ke Busan selama sebulan." Wajahnya tampak murung. Bibirnya sudah seperti paruh bebek, sangat imut dimata chanyeol.

Ya, sekarang adalah hari dimana chanyeol akan bertanding. Seperti peraturan awal, pemenang dari setiap bidang olahraga akan dikirim ke Busan untuk mewakili Seoul dalam ajang kejuaraan pekan olahraga. Dan akan menjalani asrama selama 3 minggu, lalu 1 minggunya adalah jalannya pertandingan.

Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun. Mengusap kepalanya, membiarkan wajahnya menyentuh dada chanyeol yang dibaluti baju.

"Dengar, baekhyun. Itu bukan waktu yang terlalu lama, aku janji akan menghabiskan waktu denganmu setelah pulang dari Busan jika aku menang. Jadi, kau harus mendo'akan agar aku menang. Oke?" chanyeol membujuk baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah, wajah chanyeol dihiasi senyuman tipis.

"Tapi kau harus janji." Manik sedih baekhyun didapati oleh chanyeol. Lalu chanyeol melayangkan satu kecupan dibibir manis baekhyun.

"Baik, tuan!" Baekhyun merona, ia senang sekaligus malu. Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum.

...

PRIIIITT!

Pertandingan basket pun selesai, dan tim sekolah chanyeol keluar sebagai pemenang. Itu artinya, tim chanyeol harus ikut serta dalam final mewakili Seoul di Busan nanti.

Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun yang berada dibangku penonton paling depan. Ia memeluk pacarnya itu, lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Baekhyun balas memeluk chanyeol erat. Baekhyun menangis, ia bangga pada chanyeol. Disisi lain, ia juga sedih, karena ia akan ditinggal oleh chanyeol.

"Baek, aku hanya meninggalkan mu untuk satu bulan kedepan saja. Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkan mu selamanya, aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu." Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dalam.

"Benar kah?" chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia mencium bibir baekhyun lama. Didepan banyak orang, tanpa ada nafsu, hanya sebuah ciuman kasih sayang. Lalu tautan mereka terlepas.

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, yang diikuti oleh baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

" _Terimakasih, telah bersedia menemani hari-hariku. Terimakasi, telah bersedia merubah cara hidupku. Terimakasih, telah berjanji untuk mencintaiku sebaik yang kau bisa."-Byun Baekhyun._

 **END**

* * *

Please review atau fav yaaaa. Makasih kalian yang udah baca! ^-^


End file.
